Bubbly
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: a song fic for Colbie Caillat's song Bubbly, kind of. The story was based on the song, but not controlled by it. : /


Mai Taniyama lies on the couch in the middle of her house. It seamed so long ago that she was out in the field ghost hunting with the gang. Now, well now her life was average. There was no terror stricken clients, no freaky spirits that try to kill you, and no cries of help.

"MAMA!" A tearful voice calls out. These were the closest Mai got to the cries of help these days. She rises from the couch and walks down the hall, her slippers shuffling on the carpet. She opens the door to find her son huddled under his blankets, clearly shaking.

"Shhh, Eugene. Mama's here." She rubs her son's back in soft circles. The boy pulls the blanket away from his head to reveal his father's black hair and mother's brown eyes. Mai wipes the remains of his tears away and pulling him towards her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"The storm." The three year old replies, clutching his mother's loose T-shirt.

"Is that what's scaring you?" the boy nods, his tears beginning to cease.

"Baby, you know the storm can't get you." She kisses his forehead.

"I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for daddy, what if he can't get home 'cause of the storm?" Mai chuckles at her boy.

"Do you want to know something Gene? Your daddy is the strongest man I know, and he wont let anything get in his way to get back to us. M'kay?" Eugene sniffles and pulls away from Mai.

"M'kay." He lies back down on his pillow and Mai pulls up the covers. She kisses him on the cheek and closes his door lightly. She shuffles back to her post, waiting for her husband to arrive back home. She lies on her back, secretly worried for her significant other. Mai had been lying awake for a while, ever since he left nine hours ago.

She didn't move as she heard the door open and close, she knew it was him. He hung up his coat and set down his keys.

It made her feel like a child when she snuck a peak at him through her closed eyes. Seeing his face slightly flushed from the rain and the small smile he had gave her a strange feeling. It started as a tingling in her toes and made its way up. She crinkles her nose as he lifts her up in a bridal hold and carries her to their shared bedroom. She wished he'd hold her for at least a little while, but he set her down on the fluffy bed.

She hears him walk to the connected bathroom and start the shower. The relaxing melody of his humming causes her to drift off a little. The door reopened a few minutes later, the steamy air drifting out. Mai woke to the sound of rain on her windowpane. Her husband walked over to her side of the bed and pulls the covers over her. She giggles and feels the tingles in her toes as he kisses her on the nose.

He dries his hair and gets under the covers himself. Mai scoots over to him, feeling safe and calm in his warmth. The storm was now behind her as the beating of his heart was heard.

These feelings caused warmth to bloom in her soul, almost causing her to loose control. His strong arms wrap around her and she embraces the feeling his aura seems to emit. He kisses her softly again and she can tell exactly what he's trying to say, even if he isn't using words.

"I love you too Naru." Mai smiles as she hears the door to their bedroom open and a small figure climbs in between them.

"Daddy, you got home."

"Didn't mama say nothing would stop me?" Naru smiles and kisses his son on the cheek.

"Yeah, but I could tell mama was worried too." Happiness spread throughout Mai as Naru's laugh echoes throughout the room.

"That's because mama loves me so much." Mai smiles and wraps her arms around her son.

"I love both of you, now can we sleep."

"Mmm, that sounds good huh Gene?" the parents look to their slumbering child and they feel the tug of sleep lure them away.

_It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I'll always know, that you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go._

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._

:D – D: - XD- DX –

so what do you think? The song behind it is kind of vague but that's the way I like my song fics. If the idea of a song is too strong then it seems over bearing…but that's just me. About Eugene…I think Naru's the kind of person to name his son after his brother, again that's another one of my weird quirks. If you don't like that idea, well then…I'm sorry. Please rate and review! :D it's greatly appreciated.

-Ohime-sama


End file.
